


Smoke and Fire

by DrummerFromDownUnder



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerFromDownUnder/pseuds/DrummerFromDownUnder
Summary: It wasn’t an immediate thing. Hell, it wasn’t even noticeable until two months after they returned from the alternative universe but sometime after they got home, Felix started to gradually smell of smoke.





	Smoke and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Felix smelling like smoke came up in the Bremin Discord and I thought I would expand on it

It wasn’t an immediate thing. _Hell_ , it wasn’t even _noticeable_ until two months after they returned from the alternative universe but sometime after they got home, Felix started to gradually smell of smoke.

Sam was the first to pick it up, he pulled Felix in for a hug when leaving his house and Felix reluctantly hugged back, still not use to the amount of affection. Being up to his shoulders, Sam got a pretty good whiff of him, _not_ in a creepy way, Sam _swears_ , and he could smell it. But Sam brushed it off, they had been hanging out in Felix’s room and there were a shit ton of candles around the place, Sam probably smelt like it too, he just couldn’t smell it, that’s all.

Andy, being the most logical one of the group, was the one who informed Jake about it. Felix and Andy where walking around where the shack was discussing what kind of spells they would work on next, when he could smell it. Why would Felix smell of smoke? Andy was running late, having worked a shift at his family’s restaurant, so Felix was waiting by the shack by himself for fifteen minutes or so. It was very possible that Felix was the type of teen who would smoke, with his overall look, how he was treated at school and home before not to mention that he carried a lighter and now had fire powers. It just all added up.

Jake was pissed. Smoking? _Really?_ Felix should know better than that. He had organized an intervention, midday Saturday and grabbed every pamphlet they had in the guidance counsellor’s office about smoking he could find. He told Andy and Sam to go to Felix’s house and act as though everything was normal as he set up the shack.

Felix was a bit confused. Andy was jittery and Sam was playing up how he normally acted. It didn’t help that Jake wasn’t around but that was probably part of the reason the two were acting so weird. They got to the shack and walked inside. Four plastic school chairs were set up, three of them in a semi-circle and one facing the other three. Jake was sitting in the middle chair, arms crossed. “Take a seat, Felix.” Jake gestured to the singular chair in front of him. Felix frowned, looking between the three but sat down none the less. “What’s going on?” He asked as Sam and Andy sat down either side of Jake. “Why don’t you tell us what’s going on, Felix?” Sam questioned, leaning forward. “You get mind swapped with Roland again?” Felix laughed. The other boys just stared at him, unfazed. “Okay, seriously. What am I missing here?” Felix was getting concerned. Were they reconsidering working on magic? Did they not want to be friends with him anymore? Felix was going through everything that recently happened, wondering if he slipped up somewhere and fucked everything up.

Andy handed Felix a pamphlet. Felix looked down. _‘Smoking and the Damage it Can Cause’_. “Smoking?” Felix laughed. “This is _not_ a laughing matter, Felix! Do you _know_ how many health issues smoking can cause? Did you even _think_ about if you were setting a bad example for Oscar? Or Sam? Or Andy?” Jake yelled, standing up and pacing. “Jake, I don-“ Sam cut him off. “Felix, we’re just trying to help you, okay? We care about you and we don’t want you to get hurt. Not even by this, dude.” Felix, while happy that his friends gave a shit about him, was still trying figure out why his friends thought he was smoking. “But I don’t smoke.” Andy just put his head in his hands. “We know you do, Felix. We just want to make sure that you know the risks you’re taking.” He sighed. Jake stopped behind Felix. “And that you stop smoking all together.”

“I can’t quit what I haven’t started.” Felix was getting fed up. What even brought this on? “Felix, you don’t need to lie.” Sam stated. “You’re right, I don’t. ‘Cause I’m _not_.” Felix stood up just to have Jake put his hands on his shoulders and push him back down in the chair. “Mate, we are going to discuss this and figure out a plan.” Felix pushed Jake’s hands off his shoulders and turned around to look at the earth elemental. “ _Really?_ Because it feels more like you’re talking at me and _honestly?_ I’m getting flashbacks to being shoved around in the school yard. Thought those days were behind us, Riles.” Jake stepped back, shocked. He tries to help his friend and what does he get? _“Hey Jake? Remember when you were a huge arsehole? Yeah, haven’t really changed, have you?”_ Jake glared at Felix. “You know what? Fine. Smoke. Get cancer. _SEE IF I GIVE A FUCK!_ ” Felix stood up again. “ _I DON’T SMOKE!_ I’VE _NEVER_ SMOKED AND I DON’T _PLAN_ TO!” Felix walked up to Jake and sighed. “Look Jake, I’m sorry for what I said, I was just trying to get you off me. But I _don’t_ smoke.”

Andy stood up and walked over to the two. “But… you constantly smell of smoke.” Sam nodded, getting up. “Yeah, dude. I love food and all but, you can’t be having that many barbeques.” Felix looked between the two and then back at Jake. “That’s what this is about?” The other boys nodded. Felix laughed. “Mum pointed it out ages ago when doing the laundry, I told her that it was probably due to all the candles in my room. I’ve been smelling like smoke for quite a while now. Probably since we got back.”

Sam looked at Felix, puzzled. “Why’d you never mention it? If you’ve known for that long.” Felix looked between the three. “I thought you guys knew since you all have it too.” Jake snapped his head up. “Wait, we do? …Sam, nose out of your pits, _please._ ” Sam looked up, sheepishly. “…Sorry.” Felix blinked at Sam. Why was he friends with these guys? “Yeah, Sam’s smell isn’t _super_ intense, but it’s there. It’s kinda like a summer breeze, I guess? Andy smells like the ocean and you smell like flowers, Jake.” Felix smirked. “Does that mean we can make Jake a flower crown?” Sam asked, teasing the taller boy. Jake glared. “Do that, and I’ll kill you.” Andy looked at Jake, thinking for a second. “It would look cute.” Jake looked down and blushed. “You think?” Sam and Felix smirked at each other. “So… What colours were you thinking?”


End file.
